The hollow cathode and glow discharge are studied as analytical atomization and ionization sources. Cathodic and anodic sampling of the discharges will be compared. The use of pyrolytic graphite as a cathode material will be studied, in particular its impermeability to solution samples and its sputter characteristics under discharge bombardment. The effect of the molecular form of an element will be examined relative to its role in sputter and atomization efficiency. Negative ion studies of the discharges are also of interest.